LGBT rights in Kania
The recognition and rights of lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) in the Republic of Kania have traditionally been outlawed and ignored per the government's pro-Christian stance and beliefs, as well as the population's determination to uphold their Christian values and detication to God. All twelve states of Kania as well as the federal capital district, allow for certain protections and legal rights, but in the overall scope, neither condone norencourage homosexuality, and adhere strictly to Biblical principles. The government refuses to permit the birth of children through vitro fertilisation or artificial insemination, and has outlawed all forms of gay and lesbian adoption except in the case of adopting a child in the family where no other family members are avaliable or non-existent, and then under close government oversight. On all levels of the government, marriage is viewed as a holy contract between one man and one man, a view enforced by both the Constitution of Kania and the state constitutions below it. Same-sex couples are not allowed in the nation, and those moving from abroad are considered single by the government, and do not share the benefits as a straight couple. LGBT History & Activism Anti-discrimination & Legal Recognition Adoption and laws relating to having children Advocacy groups There are few groups willing or even able to support gay rights or marriage in Kania, largely due to the stiff opposition Kanians have showed against them, including gay Kanians themselves. They have been opposed in numerous rallies and campaigns, and have only found a receptive audience in largely white towns located in the states of northern Kania, where the Liberal Party of Kania reigns. Most if not all of the major advocacy groups in Kania are from other nations, and have very little weight in a nation that spent most of its history trying to deny foreigners from controlling Kanian internal affairs and politics. Public Opinion In spite of what the international community says, the Kanian people are very open-minded and considerably liberal in certain areas of life. However, they put their religious values before those of the world's. When pestered about the issue long enough by the European Union in 2008, the Kanian government opted to show the world that gay rights and same-sex marriage would never pass in Kanian society, however, from the public point of view so as to avoid criticism for trying to "tamper with results". In general, homosexual Kanians are well known throughout the nation, and are allowed to live their lives so long as they do not ignore Kanian laws and biblical commandments. In a 2008 government poll on gay marriage showed: 97.4% of Kanians were opposed, while 2.1% of Kanians, mostly white and irreligious, were supportive of it. This was just the beginning of the test. In April 2009, the President of Kania, Alexander Kane presented a bill to the Federal Senate which would recognize gay marriage. The public was outraged, and Kane was was nearly impeached following a week-long series of public protests, riots, and calls for his ousting from the government for violating several constitutional limits that prohibited the president from passing laws contray to biblical laws. Series hundreds of thousands of Kanian citizens wrote and called their senates and demanded they do something about the bill. During the vote, the bill was shot to death in a 43-to-7 landslide defeat. To save his presidency, Kane stated that the entire thing was to prove gay "rights" would never happen in Kania, and apologized for the test needed to prevent the EU from strangling the economy. Category:Republic of Kania Category:Law in Kania Category:LGBT rights in Kania